


Meant to Last

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy





	Meant to Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maffffoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maffffoo/gifts).



A horn blared through the air in frustration and impatience. “Matt! Hurry up, we can’t be late for our own party!” Dom adjusted his cuffs once more. The suit was not to his tastes – the leopard print wasn’t obvious enough, and it put him into foreign fashion territory. He wasn’t sure it was the right shade of blue either. He was beginning to panic over the little things: they were late, his suit was all wrong, and, crap!, where were his cue cards? Dom spun around in the driver’s seat to dig around the car for his speech. A flash of deep blue took his attention from his search. At other times, Matt could look like the homeless personification of a rodent, Dom had to admit. But as he stepped down from the staircase looking handsome as ever, Dom felt his heart surge with absolute love and admiration. His deep blue suit complimented his eyes and his freshly shaved chin gave him a youthful, innocent appearance. Dom felt as if he could cry from the love he felt for this man. Matt jumped into the car and buckled up before turning to face Dom.  
He had the cue cards in his hand. “Forget these?”  
Dom took the cards appreciatively. “I love you.” Dom said, even though what he felt was so much more than just love.  
“I love me too,” Matt giggled as Dom faked a punch. “But more importantly, I love you.” He leaned over to peck Dom on the lips sweetly. And off they drove, sitting happily, listening idly to the radio.  
They arrived at the old country club, having rented it for the evening. There was a banner strung up over the arch entrance reading “Happy 5 Year Anniversary Dom and Matt!!” It was a very special night for them. Both of all their families and friends were inside, waiting for the happy couple. All in all, the night flew by. Both Dom and Matt were overjoyed to celebrate their love with other loved ones. Matt nearly wet himself with happiness when the kitchen brought out his favorite pasta for the main dish; of course Dom had arranged that. What Matt had arranged was saved for later in the night.  
Thanks to the open bar, they grew drunker and drunker as the night passed on. Pleasantries were traded for embarrassing stories and party tricks. A small gathering of dancers had formed in front of the band. Chanting and clumsy dancing overwhelmed the building as they played through classics, Uptown Funk, Mr. Brightside, even Careless Whisper. But Dom too caught up in reminiscing with his friends from college, that is until Matt dragged him over to the dancefloor. With a nod from Matt, the band counted off into a familiar tune.  
He cocked his head as he looked at Matt. His husband’s eyes were shining with love and excitement. Then recognition washed over Dom. It was their song, Blackout.  
“Dominic James Bellamy-Howard, may I have this dance?”  
He felt as if he might cry. Whenever Matt used his full name like that, it made him feel loved, and he was already overflowing with love for this man. Dominic wasn't ashamed to admit tears did fall down his face as he embraced his husband for a slow dance.  
They swayed to the beat as Matt hummed along to the words, their words, their hands resting on each other’s hips. The band’s sound enveloped them in their own little universe of just Matthew and Dominic. Nothing else mattered to them but each other. Dom’s tears of joy clouded his vision as he gazed at the love of his life. His sharp cheeks and fluffy hair and rebellious tooth and stubble missed by shaving on his neck and oh-so-cute wonky nose were the lovable parts of the whole, his Matthew.  
Blackout was a special song to them both. After they finally publicly confirmed their engagement five years before, Matt explained how he had written the song about Dom. Matt was too young at the time to realize their love’s potential. With the pressure on them, Matt couldn't admit the reality of their love. It was, as the band sang, “too good to last”.  
Dominic had never been happier for Matt to be wrong. Compared to the pure paranoia and anxiety of their relationship at the time, he was overjoyed to be with the man he loved. The song finished, and Dom stole a kiss from Matt, salty from his own tears. This man made his everything, _was_  his everything. Their love was meant to last after all. 


End file.
